Entering the unknown
by blusheee
Summary: This is a really short story about a boy who dreams he goes into the Bermuda Triangle.


Entering the unknown

It was a typical perfect day in the Kennedy household the sun was shinning through the translucent glass of the kitchen window. My father Lennie Kennedy was sitting at the table, my dad is a muscular handsome man. My mum Clara Kennedy was sitting opposite him singing a tune ever so lightly to herself, the sun would occasionally flicker on her gorgeous red hair that tumbles down in ringlets. My sister Lillian is a bimbo, she is extremely obsessed with herself and so are her friends. I passed through the kitchen to the study where I found Grandpa Lewis busily flipping through his folders obviously hunting for something extremely important. I knocked ever so slightly on the old wooden door of Grandpa Lewis's office. Grandpa Lewis was a wise man always out for an adventure. I stood there waiting for him to acknowledge my presence but he was totally unaware of my presence that I decided to enter without permission. I never really entered Grandpa Lewis's office it was always packed with old books and pieces of paper piled to the roof. My family isn't classified as the "normal" family we are known for our crazy outings and adventures. My dad and grandpa Lewis have been doing research for years on the Bermuda triangle.

We arrived at Miami port in our family car I glanced out my window Spatters of rain fell gently against the window creating tiny ornaments of crystals. Grandpa Lewis and dad had been planning this trip and were ever so sure that they would come back. Mum and Lillian refused to come. So it was just me, my dad, Grandpa Lewis, and a few other men which included a biologist, a climatologist, meteorologist and a few big scientific names I can't remember. We were on a massive adventure today and we were all entering the unknown. After about one hour of crushing through strong and mighty waves I asked the boat driver how long it would take to reach this place he replied "how ever long it is until we discover something or a storm and have to try to head home my son." He said with an outburst of laughter all the other men seemed to find it funny to. I suddenly felt very nervous and queasy and suddenly knew why my mother and sister were so terrified of this adventure. It suddenly came to me that I might not make it home to my mother who was sitting at home worrying. I bet Lillian was out shopping and couldn't care less.

I awoke to restless shouting on board. When I finally exited my gaze state my dad came down telling me to help the men pull the anchor up as there was a massive storm about to occur in the next half hour and we had to move fast. I scrambled along the floor trying to find my coat and quickly swung it on and stumbled for the door out of the cozy cabin and into aggressive wind gusts. The sun was nowhere to be insight the sky was gun metal grey with a sickly cast of green and the air felt heavy against my warm now wet soggy pajamas. As there was no TV or radio out here we were obviously not warned of a hurricane or severe storm heading our way. I suddenly had an urge of anxiety and I didn't want to be here I wanted to be home with my mother and sister. "Everyone gather your belongings inside one of the cabins and everyone meet me in the sitting cabin in 5 minutes hurry!" yelled my dad anxiously to the crew on board. The waves outside the boat were rising at a dangerous speed they were crashing and pushing the boat from side to side like a bully. Grandpa just got informed that we had lost compass directions completely and that we were in for a massive storm. Grandpa was rushing along the side of the boat to make sure that the things at the front of the boat were secure. Then there was a splash and then a yell for help. Grandpa Lewis had fallen in. We rushed to his aid but we couldn't stop the waves were pushing us side to side. Suddenly grandpa disappeared and was no where to be seen. I felt as though we were alone in the middle of nowhere with a massive storm surrounding us. I felt a gentle touch scrape my arm. "Honey your going to be late wakey wakey!" said my mother in her soothing gentle voice. I sighed a sigh of relief as I awoke I hugged my mother as tightly as I could and kissed her on the cheek "I love you mum" I said as I held her hand and guided her towards the door. In the kitchen Grandpa Lewis was reading his newspaper as usual and dad was humming as he typed away on his laptop. Lillian in the bathroom obsessing over her hair as always. "Never am I going to allow them to go out to sea" I mumbled as I sat down next to my family cheerfully.

The End.


End file.
